Cold as Ice
by Black-fox14
Summary: I'm soooorrreeee! I tried to edit it and replaced the wrong chapter! For people just coming in, just make up how it started T.T
1. Who?

"Hey guys, I think you should check this out…" Danny said, turning around.

"What is it Danny? Tucker, SHUT UP! Your sixteen, not six." Sam was stillt trying to get tucker to stop whining.

They both looked up and gasped.

Held in Danny's arms…was a young girl, with pointed ears and a long auburn cat tail. Her hair was auburn as well and she had fangs. She was wearing a torn up grey dress and had a tarnished fake silver band around her arm. What they gasped for was not this though. Her stomach was bleeding freely and she had cuts all over her back.

"What the…?"

"I know. We're lucky that we're in walking distance from home. She's losing a lot of blood. I'll fly her home and meet you guys there, m'kay?" Danny stood up and silver (that's right, they're silver now) rings passed over his body. He still looked the same in ghost mode, but taller and more mature.

"Kay Danny, be careful." Sam said. Frowning.

_Why's she get to be close to him!_ She thought.

_Later, at Danny's_

"She's still asleep, and her wounds have stopped bleeding." Maddie, Danny's mother, told them as they sat on the couch at home. Jazz was off at college and Jack was at work, a job he'd gotten a year before.

"Thanks mom." Danny said.

"You can go see her now, but only one of you at a time. She could wake at any moment."

The group talked for awhile and decided that Danny should go first since he found her.

As he was walking up the stairs, a high pitched scream was probably heard by even Vlad.

Everyone fought their way upstairs, Danny getting there first and closing the door and locking it.

He looked in the direction of his bed and saw light blue eyes under the bed. He walked over and got on his hands and knees.

"Stop it guys! You're scaring her!" He yelled outside. Everyone stopped trying to knock the door down and sat on the stairs.

Still on his hands and knees, Danny reached under the bed and said, "Come on. It's okay we won't hurt you." He smiled.

She grabbed his hand and hesitantly came out from under the bed.

"There ya go. Now what's your name?" Danny said gently.

She shook her head and pointed to his paper and pencils on his desk.

He walked over and picked up seven pieces of paper and a pen.

"Here, write it down." He handed her one piece of paper and the pen.

She scrawled something quickly and handed the paper back to him.

I can't talk. My name is Leera Woode.

"Why can't you talk?" He said handing the paper back to her.

I was teased a lot when I was younger, even by my parents, in a bad way. They made fun of everything I would say. If everything you say is seen as inferior, or is hated, you get to being afraid of everyone, and your words die. Everything starts to look dark and your heart… shuts down…

"What happened to your parents?"

They died when I was 4.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

That's fine, I didn't even like them.

"How old are you? And don't you live somewhere?"

I'm 12. I don't live anywhere; everyone kicked me out of my town when I was 6.

"What happened before I found you?"

Ghosts or something. They beat me up and laughed at me. You know the worst part?

"What?"

They were my parents.

"I'm so sorry. Can I keep asking questions or would you like to stop for now?"

Can we stop? I'm hungry.

"Sure."

He took her hand and unlocked the door, leading her to the kitchen, where everyone was now sitting around the table.

"She's hungry. What do we have?" Danny explained.

"Well what does she want?" Maddie asked.

"Just a minute." Danny kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes. It was the first time he noticed that her left eye was faded and her pupil was a blob, instead of a circle.

Her eyes said that she would have anything, as long as it wasn't dry. (Don't as me how, she just did.)

"We don't have anything wet until tomorrow, except for cat food from before out cat died." Maddie said.

Leera pointed at some tuna flavor and jumped up and down as Maddie looked at her strangely and handed her the can. Leera dug her fangs into the lid and sat at the table, sucking out the juice and food through the holes she had made.

When she had scraped out the last of it with her long fingernails, she threw it away and grabbed Danny's hand, pulling him up to his room.

She wrote on a new piece of paper:

Write down your questions and I'll answer them one each day!

"Okay…"

He wrote down about 24 questions.

She took the paper and picked a tack up off his desk, putting the paper to the wall, and sticking the tack through it.


	2. What are you?

Answer: She's a cat-shifter (one of the only cat-shifters). Someone who is half animal and can turn into their animal they start gaining features when they are human, from their animal. So, when she's fourteen for example, Leera will have cat ears instead of pointed human years. There are other Animals, like, oooh, I'd say… Every animal in the world.

Disclaimer: This would be an episode if Danny Phantom was mine. And the thing he says when he falls isn't mine either. I heard it somewhere and thought it was funny.

Chapter 3

Mew…

"Come on…its Saturday…" Danny moaned, rolling over.

Mew…

When he felt claws dig into his skin, he jumped from bed, and got tangled in the sheets.

"JESUS CHRIST IN A BREAD BASKET!" He cursed as he stood up and fell down again.

He heard hisses that sounded like laughing coming from the bed. Danny turned his head and looked for what had made the sound. Sitting on his now sheet-less bed, was auburn colored cat with its paw raised to its mouth as its shoulders moved up and down.

"What the hell!" He untangled himself from the sheets as the cat turned into a familiar young girl with a gray dress on.

"Leera, why are you up so early?" Danny asked exasperatedly. He looked at the clock and realized it wasn't so early after all: 12:15 p.m.

Leera shrugged. Her eyes were sparkling and her long auburn hair was already combed, telling Danny she had been up for awhile.

He told Leera to cover her eyes as he got dressed. He turned to her and said, "It's okay now."

She uncovered her eyes and pointed to the paper above his desk.

Are you human or what…?

I'm a cat-shifter. Someone who is half animal and can turn into their animal. They start gaining features when they are human, from their animal. So, when I'm fourteen for example, I will have cat ears instead of pointed human years. There are other Animals, like, oooh, I'd say… Every animal in the world.

(A/N:Yay for copy and paste!)

"Oh. That explains a lot." Danny yawned and grabbed his keys. "Let's go get you some clothes. You can't just run around in that dress all the time can you?" He added while they were going down the stairs.

Leera shook her head.

"Look, Leera finally got Sleeping Beauty up!" He heard Sam's voice. He glared at her and then looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confusedly raising his hand and pointing at Sam.

"You asked me to go clothes shopping for Leera with you and then we we're going to take her to a movie with us. She doesn't like me by the way." Sam stuck her arms out and Danny notice scratches on her arms. "It's okay though. I know what she is and she's just like her animal. She's skittish around new stuff."

Clothes Shopping:

Leera got many cat oriented clothes, including a brown dress with cats 'marching' around the bottom hem and the ends of the short sleeves.

She changed into this on the way to the movie. Danny caught a glimpse of a scar on her back, it was sash like and went from her right hip to her left shoulder and he guessed it was like that on her front. (A/N: Danny's driving and looking in the rear view mirror, and Leera is facing away from him, getting dressed.)

They let Leera pick out a movie and she chose 'Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead man's chest'. (A/N: I love that movie!)

She seemed to really like Jack. When he would come onto the large screen, she would clap silently and pat Danny's shoulder, pointing at the screen. Danny would nod and smile, not annoyed in the least. He had already seen the movie and rather enjoyed it as well.

When they got to Danny's house, after dropping Sam off at home, Leera rushed inside, drowsily stretched and laid down on the couch, falling asleep before Danny got inside.

Danny chuckled and picked her up, carrying her up to his room.

I'm going to leave it here. I'm sick and stayed home from school today… so, yeah… I decided to update.

Quiz thingy:

Why do you think Leera likes cats so much, besides the fact that she is half cat?


	3. Daddy Danny

Answer: She was rescued by big cats when she was younger and lived with them until she was 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Leera.

Chapter 4

"Mmmm…" Leera sighed in her sleep, turning back and forth, a pained expression on her face.

_-flashback (or dream, which ever)-_

"_Get back to work filth!" A man who was large, not in muscles, but in gut, flung his whip at the young shifter from his 'throne' as he so lovingly called it._

"_Honey, she can't hear us, why do you think she can't talk? She would talk if she could hear." A woman, supposedly his wife, put her hand on his shoulder._

_A loud growl alerted both of them, that she could, in fact, hear them._

_The woman rushed over to the young girl, possibly only four years old, who had a small but still there blood puddle forming around her. _

_All the sudden it was a different scene, the house that had just been whole, was up in flames, the child's parents nowhere to be seen, while the child stood outside, standing in front of the house, her palm burned from the torch that had been thrown just moments before. She gazed at the fire, her eyes hold no remorse, mourning, or even glee that the pain those bastards had caused her was over. _

_Though a new pain was about to start._

_-end dream thingy-_

"Leera, come on honey, time to wake up…" Her eyes shot open and Sam was sitting next to her.

"Oh, thank god you woke her up Sam! Even if she did shy away…" Danny stated.

"It's okay _daddy _Danny. She's just scared."

Leera looked back and forth as _'daddy'_ Danny tried to come up with a retort.

He didn't get to however, because Leera had shot up from where she was and was hugging Danny, sobbing and screaming, scared the second pain would come again.

"Danny, she's scared, she woke up to you, and now she sees you as her parent. So you'd probably better comfort her." Sam said serenely.

"Okay." Danny said. He crouched down and picked Leera up, holding her on his hip. (A/N: Daddy moment! Squeee!) "It's okay, Nothing's going to happen. I'm here." Leera calmed down, but still choked out a small sob every now and then.

Danny carried her downstairs and sat on the couch with her. Sam left, deciding to leave them alone.

Danny fell asleep after Leera had cried herself to sleep and was lying down on the couch, Leera lying over his abdomen on her own.

She coughed towards what Danny would later figure out was midnight, and woke him up. He woke up, groggily wondering what the weight was on his chest. Then earlier that day came rushing back to him.

He picked Leera up, bridal style, and carried her upstairs, laying her on the side away from his clock. He got in his pajamas and lay down next to her. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled.

Danny smiled back and closed his eyes, almost immediately getting groggy. Before his mind gave in to the recesses of sleep, he thought he heard a small and hoarse voice.

"Thank you, Daddy Danny… I love you…"

Yay! Cliffie! I'm sorry it's so short, but I have writer's block at the time. And I changed chapter one a bit.

Quiz thingy:

What time did you read this at, on what day?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry everyone, but I'm having a hard time keeping this story goin, so I'm discontinuing it. If you want to continue it as your story, e-mail me and I'll let you have it. Oh yeah, first e-mail gets it.


End file.
